


'Di Kita Matiis

by somberhaze



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joshtin lives together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberhaze/pseuds/somberhaze
Summary: Justin is just a worried boyfriend and Josh is what people call "batang pasaway"
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios, Joshtin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	'Di Kita Matiis

“Love, nasaan ka? Susunduin na kita. Kanina ka pa di nagrereply sa’kin akala ko kung napano ka na.” Justin asks worriedly as he scurries out of their shared apartment, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his head while he struggles to lock the door.

“Nasa Cubao pa ko, Jah. ‘Wag mo na ‘ko sunduin. Book mo na lang ako ng Grab. Ubos na kasi data ko. Wala rin akong payong di ako makapunta sa coffee shop para sa wifi.”

“Sige. Check ko yung rates. Saglit lang, Love.” Justin puts the call on hold to open the app and check. 

“Hello, Love? 650 yung Cubao to Pasig. Gusto mo GrabShare na lang?”

“Ang mahal. Taas naman ng surge. Sige. Magcocommute na lang ako bahala na mabasa.” Josh replies.

“Hoy! Anong bahala na mabasa? Susunduin na nga lang kasi kita!” The younger shouts through the phone, trying to convince his partner to listen to him for once.

“Ang kulit naman ng Justin ko. ‘Wag na nga. Traffic at madulas ang daan. Kaya ko na 'to. Sige na. ‘Wag mo na 'ko hintayin ah. Bye, bub.” 

Before the younger could interrupt, Josh abruptly ends the call. Justin tries to call him again, but he is greeted with the operator saying that the number cannot be reached. He defeatedly sighs and walks back to their apartment, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s stubbornness.

*****

It was almost midnight when Josh reached their apartment building. The sight of Justin asleep on the couch, with his phone beside him, welcomes him as he enters their living room. The poor boy was probably waiting for him even though he told him not to. He decides to shower and change into fresh clothes first before waking his boyfriend up. He doesn’t want to be greeted with an angry and nagging Justin asking him and partly scolding him as to why his clothes are soaked and his body all wet.

When Josh got out of the shower, however, Justin was already awake and frowning at him.

“Ano na naman kasalanan ko, babe?” Josh asks jokingly.

“Kauuwi mo lang?” The younger raises an eyebrow at Josh.

“Di ba halata?”

“Sige mamilosopo ka pa.” Jah scowls and glares at his boyfriend.

“Oh easy lang. Eto naman ‘di mabiro.” The older boy chuckles as he approaches Justin with open arms, offering a hug, but the younger only ignores him.

“Basa lahat ng damit mo na nilagay mo sa laundry basket. Pati sapatos mo basa. Nako, Josh. ‘Pag ikaw talaga nagkasakit diyan, bahala ka sa buhay mo. ‘Di kita aalagaan. Ang tigas tigas ng ulo mo.” Justin scolds as he walks to their bedroom, Josh trailing behind him.

“Sorry na po, Justin ko. ‘Di na mauulit. Promise. Lagi na po ako magdadala ng payong.” Josh says, laying down beside the younger on their bed, wrapping his arms around the lad’s waist.

“Matulog na tayo. Good night.” Justin responds coldly, but scoots near his boyfriend, seeking warmth. 

“Good night, bub. I love you.” Instead of a response, Josh only hears soft snores. Sighing, the elder closes his eyes and drifts to dreamland.

***

"Love, wake up." Justin says, shaking his beau's shoulders lightly.

"Gising na, b. Kailangan mo kumain at uminom ng gamot." At this, Josh opens his eyes slowly, groaning.

"Anong gamot? Bakit ako iinom ng gamot?” The older lad knits his eyebrows in confusion.

“Nilalagnat ka, tanga.”

“Gagalit agad ang bebe? Good morning din sa'yo” Josh coos.

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Bumangon ka na diyan. Nagluto ako ng almusal." Justin says, getting up from the bed and returning to their kitchen.

Josh gets up and does his morning routine before following Justin.

He loves the sight that greets him: his boyfriend standing by the counter, preparing their breakfast. He walks up to Justin and wraps his around his slim waist, nuzzling against his nape.

"Akala ko ba 'di mo ako aalagaan 'pag nagkasakit ako, bub?" Josh mumbles.

"Manahimik ka na diyan. Kumain ka na lang." 

"Di mo 'ko matiis, love?" Josh teases.

"Isa pang satsat iiwan talaga kita dito mag-isa." Justin retorts, slightly getting annoyed at his beau. The elder only chuckles and sits down by the counter. He was about to eat when he hears Justin mutter something under his breath.

"Ano yun, bub?" 

"Wala. Sabi ko, eat well." Justin replies.

"Eat well talaga. Luto mo eh. Pero alam mo kung anong mas gusto kong kainin?" Josh teases again, laughing when he sees the younger's eyes widen.

"Ang kalat mo! Ang aga-aga."

"Hoy! Wala pa nga akong sinasabi." The older lad says, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Nakakaasar ka." Jah mumbles, glaring at Josh.

"Bakit na naman?"

"Kagabi mo pa ko ginigigil pero _'di kita matiis_. Pasalamat ka mahal kita." Justin says and Josh smiles.

"Nakakakilig ka naman, Jah." Josh leans closer to Justin and attempts to kiss him on the lips, but the younger pushes him away.

"May sakit ka, boy. 'Wag mo kong hawaan."

"Sige na nga. Sa cheeks na lang."

This time, Justin takes initiative, leaning closer and letting Josh giive him a peck.

"I love you, Jah."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @magpacullenman  
> twt for AUs: @beamingjcs


End file.
